The Thin Veil
by Orion6
Summary: *WIP* AU When people begin to disappear from a planet SG1 find themselves biting off more than they can chew. How can you fight what you cannot see? AU because D&C did NOT happen - however story takes place AFTER Hero's.
1. Help arrives

Colonel O'Neill lead the team down the ramp and smiled at the General. "So… did you enjoy our little report then?"

Hammond sighed. "Welcome back SG1. It was… interesting. I've done some research for you and I may have found someone who can help. Medicals first, debrief in 30 minutes."

"Gladly General, if I'm honest, I could not wait to get off that planet." After handing his gun to the waiting SF's he made his way to the infirmary.

"Daniel… do you think that maybe the Avabye just had over active imaginations? I mean I've heard of hauntings and this kind of thing before, but these people were really scared."

"I'm not sure Sam. Something is certainly amiss." The two made their way to the infirmary. "I mean Ancient Egyptians believed in life after death, it's why they were so rigid with their burial rites. They certainly believed in the capacity for a soul to return to Earth and haunt. These kinds of stories are rife in all civilisations and cultures."

"You're right of course. It's just, I don't know, weird. I guess I'm just used to dealing with something I can see, feel and touch. It's hard to believe in anything you can't see. If you can't see it – how do you know it's there?"

Daniel chuckled. "Sam we can't see Oxygen. We can't feel it or touch it… but we know it's there."

"Yes but that can be scientifically proven."

"Oh and you think that paranormal occurrences can't?"

"Oh don't get me started on this subject again Daniel. I remember the long discussion we had after watching Ghost Hunters that time."

"Well you've got to admit that many cultures do believe in it Sam. There has to be something there." Daniel opened the door to the infirmary for her. "Shall we?"

-

"…the civilisation is quite reminiscent of Ancient Egypt in many ways. Their beliefs surrounding the gods, their rituals and their lifestyle. They call these spirits the 'Alcoa' and blame them for almost anything that goes wrong within their community. They hang herbs within the doorways to try and keep them at bay, folklore even states that twice a year, the Alcoa come and take a child from the stronghold. We checked with the Elders and it does seem that children do have a tendency to disappear."

"Could this be the work of some alien life form or some other civilisation on the same planet?" Hammond leant back in his chair.

"It's hard to say sir." Sam looked at Daniel. "As far as we can make out, the Avabye are the only people occupying the planet. However we have fairly limited knowledge of the size of the planet so in theory there could be settlements within the area that we have yet to find."

"I think we need outside help on this one. I have called the Tok'ra…"

Jack groaned from across the table. "Seriously General…"

"Colonel I don't want to hear it. The Tok'ra are well known for their tracking abilities, if there is another group of people responsible for these disappearances then they will be able to trace them. Jacob and Martouf will be arriving shortly. I've also brought in some help on the paranormal side of things. She is being briefed by Major Davis at the moment. We will meet back here at 15.00 hours. Dismissed."

Two hours later, Sam stood impatiently at the bottom of the ramp as the incoming wormhole established itself.

"Tok'ra IDC received. Opening Iris."

Sam smiled as the room was bathed in the blue light she had come to be so accustomed to and yet at times was still in awe of. Her smile became even brighter when she saw her father step out onto the ramp.

"Dad!" Sam was enveloped in a bear hug by her father who swung her around. Martouf watched amused from the end of the ramp. Sam stepped out of his embrace. "How's he treating you Selmak?"

Selmak chuckled. _"She never fails to amuse me Jacob. She has changed so much since the first time we met."_

Jacob grinned. "She and I are both fine Sammie."

Sam's eyes moved to the shy Tok'ra who had not been willing to interrupt the family reunion. "Martouf"

"Samantha. It is good to see you once more." He in turn wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "We have missed you very much."

"I've missed you both too." She stepped back. "You do not visit Earth nearly as much as you should… that goes for you too Dad."

Her father smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder, leading her out into the halls of the SGC and towards the commissary. "Too true Sammie. Hopefully that will change for a while at least."

"We are curious about this mission on which you seek our advice. General Hammond sent us the information before we left but… we find it… perplexing." Martouf followed closely behind them.

"We all do at the moment Martouf. Daniel is excited by the prospect as so many ancient cultures believed in this scenario… but I'm afraid that for once I don't share his enthusiasm."

Jacob laughed. "Oh this should be interesting. Let me guess Sammie… until you have scientific proof…"

Sam playfully punched her father in the arm. "Oh shush you."

Martouf gently took Sam's hand as Jacob entered the commissary and held her back. He once again wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "We just want to assure you that we do not enjoy spending time away from you. We truly miss you when you are not with us."

Sam smiled against his chest. "Me too Martouf. I miss you both also."


	2. Reality meets Fiction

Paul sat down after speaking for a little over two hours and looked at the woman sat opposite him. "That's really about all you need to know. You understand of course that you will need to sign non-disclosure forms whether or not you decide to take this assignment or not."

She frowned and looked away to the side of the room yet again. "Of course. But…" She returned her attention once again to the officer infront of her. "I still don't quite understand why I'm here. I mean, what the hell have I got to offer you guys? From what I understand, the personal here have done a fine job of whopping aliens arse's for the last seven or so years. Why bring me in?"

Paul smiled. He liked this woman. She was oblivious to military protocol and her attitude was fresh and at times very amusing. "Whilst I can confirm there has been some serious arse whopping over the years, there have also been great losses. SG1, the team I mentioned to you before, have encountered a civilisation that has been terrorised by invisible beings. The people of that world call them the Alcoa – there is a chance they may be spirits, but we really don't know. So, we figured we could use the help of someone with your expertise."

"My expertise." Her eyebrows shot up at his choice of words. "Well I guess it's better than having stone hurled at me." She sighed. "I'm not sure how much good I'm going to be but, sure why not. I mean I can't do any harm can I?"

"Thank you. I believe we are all scheduled to return to the planet tomorrow so I will get guest quarters assigned to you. Please let me know if there is anything you need." He got up to leave and then turned back and looked at her. "I have to say, that for a civilian, you took the news of all this…" He gestured his arms around the room. "…pretty well. Have you no doubts at all about what I've told you?"

She smiled and stood up. "I'm a witch Major and I have powers. I have also spent the last ten years talking to the dead, so to learn that there is a device within Government control that is able to send you to other planets, is not really a huge stretch of the imagination for me. Besides… I have it on good authority that you are a good man and have no reason to lie to me."

It was Paul's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh?"

She chuckled softly. "There is more than one spirit attached to this facility. So believe me when I say, I'd soon know if you were lying."

"I'm not sure I wanted to know that." Paul opened the door for her and then led her along the halls. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head softly. "Not really no. But I could murder a coffee."

Paul sniggered. "Oh you're going to fit right in."

-

Sg1, Jacob, Martouf and Paul looked up as Hammond brought her into the room.

"People, I'd like you to meet Annabel Watson. She's is going to be helping out with this mission and will be accompanying you to the planet. Annabel meet Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Jackson, Teal'c, Jacob and Martouf."

"What?! General you have got to be kidding me. You want us to baby-sit a civilian?"

"Colonel I can assure you that will not be the case. Annabel has hand to hand combat experience and several martial arts titles under her belt. And whilst she is not comfortable with carrying a gun, I can assure you she does know how to use one."

"Maybe… that doesn't mean she actually would." Jack grumbled allowing his gaze to fall to the table.

"Is it too difficult for you to address your concerns to me directly?" Annabel sat down in a chair next to Hammond.

Jack looked up a little startled that this new comer had the nerve to speak to him in such a manner. "Well I suppose I should expect nothing less from a civilian who has absolutely no respect for the chain of command."

The members of SG1 and the two Tok'ra sat at the table watched the exchange with amusement and concern.

Jack stood up. "Listen missy. I am the leader on this mission and I give the orders. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you turn around and walk right back on out of here because I have no problem doing this without you."

Annabel rose from her chair and glared at him. "I'm sure you don't, but I was asked to come here and help you and I agreed to do that. No obviously some higher power felt the need to ask for assistance in this matter and that assistance came in the form of me. So I suggest you just get over yourself and accept the fact that whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you."

Jack looked at Hammond who also was watching the exchange closely. Although he didn't entirely agree with the way Annabel was expressing herself, he also knew that to stand up to Jack would gain some respect, albeit eventually. "General please. I am not prepared to have a loose cannon on this mission that refused to listen to orders, had the potential to place herself and the rest of my team in danger and has no hope in hell of defending herself."

Annabel leant forward over the table. "From what I hear, the only loose cannon around here is you."

"Ok that's it I've had enough…" Jack moved away from the table and began to leave the room.

Annabel looked at Hammond for permission and upon seeing him nod, raised her hands and Jack stood still mid stride. She walked over to him, aware that all eyes were on her and took his ID, his belt and his watch from him before taking her seat and raising her hands again.

Jack's foot hit the floor and his combats promptly fell to the floor. Jack hurriedly pulled them up again. "Hey, where's my god damn belt?"

Annabel cleared her throat and swung the belt in her hand. She then picked up his ID and watch and held them in the other hand. "As you can see 'Colonel', I am quite capable of defending myself… or should I say disarming others."

Sam and Daniel were trying hard to suppress their laughter as Jack stormed over to her, snatched his things and returned to his seat muttering.

Jacob and Martouf stared at her questioningly.

"I have the ability to manipulate time. I can slow it down or sped it up. I try not to do that latter as that usually ends up with things literally blowing up in my face, but then again sometimes that can come in handy."

"Oh my god. Like Piper in Charmed." Annabel nodded at Sam's comment. "So you can manipulate molecules as well. I don't believe it."

Annabel shook her head softly. "You deal with aliens on a daily basis and you cannot believe that?"

Sam shrugged. "Sorry, it's the scientist in me."

"I do believe that she will be an asset to the team General Hammond." Teal'c spoke for the first time in the meeting. "Her ability would allow us the advantage in several occurrences."

Jacob nodded. "He's right. I assume also that she has knowledge of all Wiccan and Pagan rituals and beliefs." He watched Annabel nod. "And you can communicate with those who have passed on."

"Only those who choose to stay Earth bound. Once they have crossed over, communication is lost."

"This is beginning to turn into a TV commercial…"

"Why Colonel O'Neill, you don't strike me as the type to watch 'Charmed' or 'Ghost Whisperer'?"

"Ok ok that's enough. Regroup here at 08.00 for your final mission briefing. I suggest you all take some time to get to know each other. By the looks of it… you're going to need it. Dismissed."


	3. A quiet discussion after hours

The briefing room was dimly lit, shadows surrounded the normally bright room and it was in those he sat. He sighed softly and thought about the events of the day. Colonel O'Neill had taken an instant dislike to Annabel, which hadn't been helped by her cavalier 'give as good as you get' attitude. After the briefing he had left them alone and taken a shower in his own temporary quarters and after a few hours of trying and failing to sleep, had ventured into this room to think.

He had heard the rumours already circulating the base that O'Neill had finally met his match, that Ms Watson had managed to do what others had tried so hard over the years and failed to do, put him in his place. Hammond had ordered him off-world as well. He figured that he'd been given the baby-sitters job so that SG1 and the Tok'ra could do what they needed to do and not worry about Annabel placing herself or others in danger.

He heard soft footsteps on the stairwell and saw her enter the room, a steaming mug of coffee in one hand and some files in the other. She placed the files and coffee on the table and pulled a hair band off her wrist, quickly piling her hair up onto her head, she tied it back before reclaiming her coffee and walking over to the window to gaze over the gateroom. He watched her silently for a while. She had taken the information well, better than he had expected but then given her own circumstances; he believed that it was indeed not much of a stretch of the imagination. He admired her in many ways, the discrimination she must be under, the secrecy, the secrets… how difficult it must be for her to have any kind of normal life. He smiled. Much like his own.

"Can you not sleep either?" Her voice held a tone of amusement and she lifted her coffee cup to her lips and drank without looking his way.

He chuckled and got up from his seat and joined her at the window. "No. But I imagine my reasons are different to yours." He shook his head softly when she offered him some coffee. "It's a lot to take in." He studied her face in the dim light emanating from the gateroom.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh?" Paul looked into her eyes as she turned to face him. There was no fear, no regret and no hesitation. Her eyes were clear and held no hidden depths. It un-nerved him. "I would have thought you had a lot to think about over the last few hours."

She smiled softly. "I always have a lot of things to think about. I've always had a problem switching off." She returned her attention to the Stargate. "Many people have died here. Some refuse to leave."

"The work we do… death is a part of it I'm sorry to say. But I find no matter how many times I go through that gate, how many mission I take part it… it never gets any easier. The people of the SGC are unknown heroes; each one of them is unique and gives their life for the protection of this planet. Our allies give so much… each death is as hard as the first."

"You would not be human if death did not affect you so. To de-sensitise yourself to death is a hard thing to do and in the end, it rips your soul apart." She turned and leant back on the window. "There are may unsung hero's in this world Major. More than you know."

Paul joined her in her stance and glanced at her. "You are not the only one?"

She shook her head. "No… I am not the only one. There are many like me, forced to hide their abilities from the world around them for fear of reprisal. Relationships often fail as we cannot give ourselves fully… it's the price we must pay to survive."

"It's a high price to pay."

"That depends on your viewpoint. I was given a gift. Who am I to refuse it?" She turned to look at him. "Knowing what you know now… given the choice… would you go back and refuse involvement with this program?"

He shook his head. "No… I wouldn't. Despite the effect it has on my life, I wouldn't change it for the world. I would rather live out my life alone than never have known this."

She smiled. "This is your gift. The gift of knowledge of things that many do not know of. For you the protection of the planet and the continuation of life as we know it for those you care of and those you do not know is your reward. For me, the ability to help give others a sense of completion and the knowledge that their loved ones are happy and safe… that is my reward"

Paul frowned slightly. "Are there… I mean is there…"

"You wish to know if there are any spirits around you."

"I am a little curious."

"There is one, but now is not the time." She pushed herself off the window and retrieved the files from the table. She placed them back down as his hand covered hers. She sighed softly. "You wish to know of your wife."

Paul sat down in a chair at the table, his eyes never leaving hers. "She was killed in a car crash last year. I… I never got the chance to say things… I should of said. Our divorce was quick and final… I should of…"

"The spirit that surrounds you is not that of your wife Paul." She sat down in the chair beside him. "I am sorry, but I can only communicate with those who are still Earth bound. Take comfort in the fact that she has already moved on, it means she had no unfinished business… she obviously had no ill feelings towards you. I am sorry that I cannot give you the resolution you seek."

"Why do you sound so different from before? Your words… are more articulate…"

Annabel laughed softly. "I am always serious when it comes to my work, don't worry, I shall be back to my annoying self by morning."

"This spirit…"

"When the time is right, I shall tell you." She stood up and picked her files from the table once more. "Until then, I hear that you have been given the job of keeping me away from Colonel O'Neill and making sure I do not get into trouble off-world."

Paul smiled slightly as he also rose from his chair. "You are correct."

"Well I suggest you go to sleep, coz you're going to need it if you plan on keeping up with me." She made her way slowly down the stairwell. "Night Major."

"It's Paul!" He shouted after her. He stood back up and walked over to the window, contemplating her words to him. "Janet…"


	4. Philosophy and Comfort

Annabel knew she wouldn't get any sleep. There were too many spirits within the complex to allow her to do so, all fighting for attention. She made her way to the commissary to get herself another caffeine injection and smiled when she saw Dr Jackson sat at a nearby table.

Daniel looked up as she entered. "Can't sleep?" He raised his eyebrow at her before pulling out one of the chairs at the table.

"No… too many voices in my head." She walked to the table and sat down with a fresh cup of coffee. "Oh boy does that make me sound like a real basket case."

Daniel chuckled. "Don't worry, you're talking to a man who's been there done that." He saw her questioning glance. "There are a few times when I've been possessed by alien consciousness where I've found myself in my own private little white cell."

She sniggered quietly. "I'm in good company then."

"Apparently so." Daniel shifted so that he could look at her. "I guess all this seems like a small drop in the ocean for you?"

"Nope… it just makes the ocean a whole lot bigger."

"That's an ah… interesting way to put it I suppose."

Annabel shrugged slightly. "We can rarely choose our calling Dr Jackson."

"Uhm.. It's Daniel."

Annabel smiled. "Daniel. I find the less I question things, the more at ease I am. Take for example, Colonel O'Neill. Obviously a high ranked officer, with good leadership ability and a genuine concern for his people. Sadly an a-typical male who likes to make his territory well known, has a problem with anyone who does not bow down to his rank and needs a serious attitude adjustment."

Daniel laughed. "Oh yes… very close to my first impression of him. He is however, a very good friend and commanding officer."

"Oh of that I have no doubt." She drank some of her coffee and frowned slightly. "He suffered a great loss."

Daniel studied her carefully. "Yes he did."

"He is not to blame."

Daniel leaned forward slightly on the table. "Is… uhm… do you know this from…?" He raised his eyes upwards.

Annabel smiled. "There is no spirit bound the Colonel O'Neill, however there is a protection around him which is spirit based. Someone is keeping a close eye on him." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "As with you."

Daniel sighed. "My wife." He closed his eyes briefly. "I know that Paul has filled you in on many incidents here that he feels you should be aware of. I also know that you have been given mission reports to read. In a way, I was lucky. The circumstances surrounding her death were not good, but I at least got resolution. I had the chance to say goodbye and make peace. Many others do not get that chance. Many times I feel her presence and it is comforting. I will always love her and I know that she wants me to move on with my life. It took me a long time to come to that realisation…"

"…it was your road to travel. No one could have done that for you." She looked down into her coffee. "Many of you… such hard losses. You, the Colonel, Paul…"

"It's sadly part of the job."

She nodded. "He said that too.

"You know as well as I do, the balance has to remain. Good with Evil, Dark and Light, Death and Life." He watched her nod. "Everything in this life has a purpose; everyone here has a role to play. We all knew the costs when we agreed to the job, we all have our days of regrets. But we are all still here. This is the only place I have felt I truly belong. This is my family. These people are all I have. I know that your presence on this mission is vital, I understand that you are capable of defending yourself and others, just please, take extra care."

"I will Daniel. I just get a strange feeling that someone else had a hand in bringing me here."

"A higher power?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." She smiled and rose from her seat. "With your knowledge of ancient civilisations and my knowledge of Pagan and Wiccan traditions, we will find an answer to help those people Daniel. Rest assured on that point."

He watched her leave the commissary and wondered what else she knew. Something about her just fascinated him. He wasn't sure if it was her understanding of people, society or her abilities that he was drawn to. But he was drawn to something. He returned his attention to his rapidly cooling coffee and sighed. If nothing else, this mission was going to be interesting. Downing the rest of his drink, he grabbed a refill before heading out to his office.


	5. When sleep eludes

Author's Notes:

_Italics_ symbiote voice

**Bold** spirit voice

Annabel smiled softly as she found her way to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad, as long as Major Davis kept her away from O'Neill she was quite looking forward to it.

"**He's a good guy."**

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Great… a matchmaking ghost!"

"**Well seeing as the timing isn't right, I guess I'll be here for a while, may as well do something useful."**

"Did you play Cupid whilst you were alive as well?"

"**I've been known to. Cute isn't he? Paul I mean, not that Daniel isn't…"**

"Oh shush you." She muttered as the doors opened revealing a very startled Martouf. She saw him look around. "Ah… just uhm…" She pointed upwards and shrugged, walking into the elevator.

"Are you going to your quarters?"

"Yes I am…. Martouf isn't it?"

He nodded and pushed the relevant floor button. "You are correct… my symbiote is called Lantash."

She frowned softly. "So how do I know which one of you is talking?"

Martouf's head bowed and when it rose, she noticed a change in his facial expression. _"I believe our voices sound distinctly different."_

Annabel jumped slightly at the change of voice and then looked more closely at him. "Sorry…" She moved away slightly.

He smiled. _"You are curious."_

"Well… yes to be honest, I am. So you share your body with… each other. You both have distinct personalities and the change in voice denotes the variation between symbiote and host…" She watched him nod. "That's… fascinating. Sorry… I… uhm…I'm very intrigued."

Lantash chuckled. _"I know it is late, however if you would like to join us for coffee, we would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have."_

Annabel checked her watch. "Ok… but I've just had coffee."

"_Then I suggest maybe an alternative drink or some food?"_

"Uhm… sure. It would be good to know more about you before the mission I guess. Do you mind?"

His head dipped once more and she saw the softer expression on his face. "Of course not. We would be delighted to accompany you."

She allowed Martouf to steer her back towards the commissary and was relieved to see that Daniel had left. She picked up a sandwich and some juice and followed Martouf to an empty table.

"**Careful or you'll get a reputation."**

Annabel groaned and placed her head in her hands. She looked back up to meet Martouf's worried gaze. She grimaced. "Sorry… this one spirit seems to have attached herself to me and is slowly driving me crazy."

"Oh? Who is it… she?"

"Uhm… Dr Frasier…. Yes Janet Frasier."

Martouf nodded. "She is greatly missed by all. She was a wonderful woman, full of life and gave her own to help others. She died whilst treating an officer in the field, an errant staff blast. She left a daughter behind…"

"Yes Cassie… that's why she's here actually… well… that and other reasons."

"**There are no 'other' reasons as you put it."**

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Martouf looked at her quizzically. "Ah sorry… that wasn't aimed at you."

He chuckled. "You seem to have the same problem I have. Myself and Lantash often disagree and end up having mental arguments. People look at us strangely as our eyes kind of cloud over and we lose contact with what is going on around us."

"Yes but that is a conversation you have in your head. This is unfortunately, more often than not, spoken out loud."

"So…what do you wish to know about us?"

Annabel grinned. "Everything…"

She listened intently for several hours as Martouf and Lantash explained about the Tok'ra. Her curiosity, awe and gentle understanding apparent on her face as she listened. Lantash kept watch whilst Martouf did most of the talking. Her level of understanding in regards to the symbiotic relationship they shared was good and her interest apparent. She fired question after question at him about his culture, his background, his beliefs. He was enjoying her company.

She looked down at her watch and gasped, groaning at the same time. "It's very late. I need to sleep." She smiled when she saw Martouf's sad expression. "We shall have plenty of time on the mission to talk."

Martouf nodded and stood, walking beside her as they left the commissary. "We wish to know more about you also. It is not often we can be so open when talking to another. I hope I do not offend you, but we find it refreshing."

She frowned. "Why would I find that offensive?"

"Some are… sceptical when it comes to the Tok'ra, with obvious reason of course. But we find that no matter how many years the alliance has been going for, there is still reluctance from many to share knowledge."

She smiled as the got back into the elevator. "Knowledge is power and from what you have told me, the Tok'ra has a vast amount of it. People simply feel threatened by this. Do not worry."

Martouf turned as the door opened on her level. "I believe this is where we part ways. I shall see you tomorrow… erm… today."

She chuckled softly. "See you later Martouf… Lantash. And thank you – thank you for sharing your knowledge with me."

Martouf watched her walk down the hall. 'I like her.'

'_I can tell my friend. It is indeed refreshing to talk to someone who is open to whatever is placed before them, who will counter argue and view all the available evidence before reaching a conclusion.'_

Martouf pressed the button for his floor. 'It has been a pleasant experience talking to her.'

'_One we must be sure to repeat.'_

He smiled as he stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his own quarters. 'I believe I would enjoy that also.'

Annabel showered quickly and changed into a tank top and sweat pants. She walked out of the adjoining shower room to find the full formed apparition pacing her quarters. She sighed. "I don't mean to be rude but I will need to sleep at some point tonight." She sat down on the bed and pinched her nose slightly.

"**I'm sorry I know I impose. It's just I've waited so long for someone to actually see me, I need to get closure on this."**

"I know you do and I have already said that I will be willing to help." She looked up. "Janet… now is not the time or the place to be having this conversation with him. I will bring it up as soon as I can, in the meantime though, will you please stop trying to set me up with all these men!"

"**Sorry."** The pacing stopped and she looked at Annabel. **"It's just… all three of them deserve a little happiness. I'm just trying to help."**

"Well from what I can see Dr Jackson is harbouring feelings for Major Carter and he's doing a pretty poor job of it as well. Martouf seems to also have feelings for Major Carter…" She saw Janet open her mouth, "If it's a long story it can wait. And Major Davis is still hung up over his ex-wife. I didn't do psychology Janet… so you are so barking up the wrong tree with this one."

"**Sam and Daniel need a little push… I admit that. Martouf… I think he just needs some clarity and Paul… Paul deserves happiness."**

Annabel looked at her. "You liked him and you never told him. Ok I get it. You want me to push Sam and Daniel, make Martouf see sense, give Paul closure and instruct Paul in Cassie's trust fund.. oh and complete this mission. Anything else?"

"**Nope."**

"Good." Annabel threw the covers over her head. "Then let me sleep!!!!"

Paul stopped outside her door, his hand raised to knock. "Trust fund?"


	6. A discovery

Annabel yawned as she entered the gate room; she had almost fallen asleep twice during the briefing and was grateful to Paul who kept nudging her to wake her up. She smiled at Teal'c.

"Good morning Annabel Watson. I trust you slept well."

She groaned. "Actually Teal'c I hardly slept. Too many voices trying to get my attention."

Paul chuckled as Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Don't ask T."

"I am concerned. Annabel Watson needs to be well rested in order to perform her duties does she not?"

Annabel rolled her neck and winced as she heard a slight crack. "I'm fine Teal'c, I've had five cups of coffee this morning already and I'm raring to go."

"That's good to hear Ms Watson." Jack walked into the room with the rest of the team as the gate began to dial out. "I assume you understood the General when he pointed out the correct chain of command."

"You assume correctly Colonel… I may not be military but I'm not dumb either so please refrain from insinuating as such."

Jack sighed but chose to ignore the bait. Hammond had specifically asked him to play nice and he had every intention of doing so.

"**Don't worry Colonel O'Neill will watch over everyone. But keep an eye on Daniel he has a habit of wandering off, don't let him drink too much coffee or stay awake too long, he needs his sleep and…"**

Annabel pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

Martouf noticed the action and moved to her side placing a hand on her back. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh… just the usual."

"…**make sure that Major Carter has her medical supplies and keep an eye…"**

"Ok ok I get it!" Annabel moaned as all eyes turned to her as the wormhole connected. "Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

"SG1, Tok'ra, Major Davis… you have a go."

"Yeah see how he left your name out of that _Ms_ Watson."

"Yup… as he did yours!" She watched SG1 walk up the ramp and looked at Martouf. "Well here goes nothing."

"Just walk through… you will be fine."

Annabel nodded and followed Martouf and Jacob up the ramp, stopping as they disappeared through the event horizon. She turned to Paul. "Don't worry; I'm well aware of the chain of command… I just like winding him up."

Paul groaned as she stepped through and turned back to look at Hammond who was in the control room. He shrugged and stepped through. On the other side SG1 had taken point at the DHD with the Tok'ra just off to the right of them. He saw Annabel sat quietly on the steps, her hand to her head and a pained look on her face. He quickly made his way over to her. "Are you ok?"

Annabel looked up as Paul knelt down beside her. "Yes… I'm just… can you give me a minute?"

"Of course. The effects soon wear off."

She shook her head. "It's not that. The energy level on this planet is higher than anything I have ever experienced before. It's oppressive and… well it's not nice."

"Energy level?"

"Spirits are in essence energy. You can tell by the atmosphere in a building or room, if the spirits mean harm or if they are purely revisiting a place they once came to in life. Usually in an open environment I can only sense a spirit once it is close enough to me to have an effect on my own energy field. This… this level is something I am not used to. Either there are a great many spirits here or… a great evil."

Paul helped her up and led her over to the others. "Colonel O'Neill… I think you should be aware that Annabel has picked up on a high concentration of spiritual activity within the area. She's not sure whether it is a sheer volume or one strong spirit."

Jack frowned. "You know… I'm not totally with the whole 'spirit' issue thing so I shall take what Ms Watson says on face value until it can be proved otherwise."

"Colonel O'Neill do not make the mistake of thinking that because you cannot see something it cannot do you harm."

"Oh you don't need to worry your pretty head about that Ms Watson… I'm well aware of that fact. Didn't you read the file on the Reetou?"

Paul opened his mouth to protest but Annabel laid a hand on his forearm and shook her head.

"Ok people lets move out. The settlement is about an hour's walk from here. Carter, Teal'c… take point. Daniel and I will cover the rear. Jacob, Martouf… keep your eyes peeled and see if you can pick up any tracks that aren't human. Annabel… you do whatever it is that you do and let me make one thing clear. I take the safety of my team very seriously and whilst I haven't shown much faith in your abilities, if you feel that my team is in danger at any point I want to know about it. Understood?"

"Yes Colonel."

Jack took up the rear with Daniel and followed everyone across the pasture towards the settlement. It was morning on the planet which at least meant the heat would not be a factor in their walk. He watched his team and smiled. Teal'c and Carter were chatting amicably at the front whilst keeping their eyes peeled for any surprises. Jacob and Martouf were also deep in conversation about their upcoming mission for the Tok'ra. Paul and Annabel were silent. Jack studied her from his vantage point behind Paul. He didn't believe in all that life after death stuff but he wasn't going to dismiss it entirely. A small part of him hoped that there was something else; Charlie's death had spurred that hope a long time ago.

Whilst he acknowledged he had a problem with the way she conducted herself, he didn't think she would cause any major problems. He knew Davis would look after her and keep her levelled on this mission. He had no doubt that she could look after herself though after her little show in the briefing room. He chuckled softly as he thought of the fun he could have if he had her powers. He noticed her turn to look at him and raised his head in an acknowledgement with a smile. He'd rather keep those thoughts to himself.

His attention was diverted as half way across the pasture – both Martouf and Annabel stopped and looked to the left at the tree line. "Wait up people."

He moved forward until he reached Martouf. "I am not sure Colonel… Lantash seems to think there is someone there."

"Ms Watson…?"

She shook her head softly. "I don't know. It's very faint and difficult to make out. I'm not sure if it's just an energy reading I'm picking up off someone or whether there is more to it."

Jack looked around at his team. "Ok people let's pick up the pace a little and keep your guard up." He noticed Annabel take another look over to the trees before she continued to walk towards the settlement.

Soon they reached the settlement and were greeted by Halama, the leader of the Avabye. "Tauri, it is good to see you once more." His gaze shifted to Jacob, Martouf and Annabel. "You have brought help – no?"

"Yes we have. Halama this is Jacob Carter and Martouf. They are Tok'ra."

"Tok'ra… we have heard of them but we have never had the pleasure of meeting. We are honoured by your presence here." Halama bowed his head in respect and then turned his gaze to Annabel. "Are you Tok'ra?"

"Erm… no. I'm one of them." She pointed to SG1.

"Ah… you are Tauri yet I sense a difference in you."

Annabel looked at him closely. "What do you mean?"

"There is something special about you, a gift perhaps that the others do not possess."

"Why do you say that?"

Jack watched the exchange closely as he didn't want Annabel to upset their new found allies.

"There is an air about you, an indication that you are different. It is shown around you." Halama indicated with his hands the space around Annabel.

"So… how goes things since we were last here? Any more disappearances?" Jack smiled and changed the topic.

"No we have had none. Come… we are preparing a light meal for mid-morn. You will join us – yes?"

"Yes. We'd like that." Jack indicated for the others to follow and noted the puzzled expression on Annabel's face. He sighed softly.

-

Annabel walked over to where Martouf was standing at the entrance of the settlement, his stance alert and his gaze on the tree line once again. Annabel reached his side and followed his gaze.

"_Something is not right."_

She jumped slightly at the sound of Lantash's voice. "That's not the only thing that isn't right."

Lantash turned and looked at her. _"Halama…his interest in you seemed… unhealthy."_

"Unhealthy isn't what I'd call it." Her gaze returned to the trees. "He knows Lantash… he knows something about what is happening here."

"_You're sure?"_

Annabel nodded. "Oh yes. He sensed that I had a 'gift' and he also said he could see it around me. If that is the case… he can read aura's… which means he can see spirits."

"_You are saying that we have been brought here under false pretences."_

"Let's just say it's a strong possibility."


	7. Taken

Annabel stared out over the field towards the trees, trying to place the sensation that was coursing through her

Annabel stared out over the field towards the trees, trying to place the sensation that was coursing through her. Feelings that were not her own were flooding her senses and confusing her. She focused on them, trying to locate the origin but whenever she felt she was close, the direction changed and she lost her track on the entity that was haunting the woods.

"Here… drink some warm tea." Martouf smiled at her as she accepted the cup. He sat down beside her and noticed her attention flit directly back towards the tree line. "Any luck?"

She shook her head and sighed, taking a sip of the warm liquid. "None. Every time I try to get a fix on it, it moves. It's almost like it's playing a game with me. It allows me to home into it long enough to gain an idea on the general area and then it moves. It's intelligent and it's fast. But it is definitely only one entity."

"It must be powerful then for it to affect you so. I too sense conflicting emotions coming from the tree line. My abilities are nowhere near as strong as yours yet I sense no malice. However, there does seem to be an unnerving interest in this village. A history perhaps?"

"I am unsure. It's as though it wants me to feel it's presence, to know the threat it holds but it doesn't want me to get close to it."

"I believe the Tauri refer to it as a game of cat and mouse."

Annabel smiled. "Yes I believe that would be a correct analogy for this situation."

"So I noticed some tension between you and Colonel O'Neill."

"The perfect non believer. He believes that if he can touch it – then it's real. And yes I realise that he has dealt with the Reetou but they at least had a physical presence of firepower if nothing else."

"He's a good man."

"Oh of that I have no doubt. My only concern is how long he'll be willing to stand by and do nothing. I don't know much about what is out there, but one thing I do know for sure…" She turned and looked at him. "…when it makes its move, we will have little warning."

Major Davis had left the main eating area after the evening meal looking for some fresh air. It had been a long day for them all. Halama had shown them around the settlement but he'd noticed that Annabel didn't seem convinced that he'd been entirely honest with the group. He leant against the wall and watched her and Martouf talk. He wanted to broach the subject of what he had over-heard outside her door the night before. He realised, of course, that he would also have to explain what he had been doing there. He sighed. It was not going to be an easy task. He watched Martouf make his excuses and leave. He pondered for a while on whether to talk to her or not. Making his way over to her, he changed his mind and was about to turn back when her voice stopped him.

"Good evening Major."

He frowned and sat down in the seat that Martouf had vacated. Her gaze was still fixed on the tree line. "I guess I should have known better than to try and sneak up on you."

"I'd hardly call it sneaking." She smiled and looked at him. "You've been standing by the wall for at least ten minutes before you came over."

Paul grinned. "I erm… I need to ask you something."

"I know and I will explain it to you once we get back. But my attention must remain on this mission for now. I hope you can understand that."

He nodded. "Ok. I will accept that." He allowed his gaze to drift to the trees. "I expect you get a lot of people telling you how easy it is to talk to you."

"Comes with the job. Everyone has a story to tell – often several. Everyone has unanswered questions, forgotten memories… it's like a giant jigsaw puzzle that constantly keeps growing."

"It sounds like a never ending task."

"Often it is."

"How do you find time for yourself?"

"In short… I don't. I cannot pick and choose how and when contact is made. My life has to work around whatever is going on at the time. I cannot simply switch off."

"And I thought I had a tough job." He chuckled and returned his gaze to hers. "Do you think you'll ever settle down?"

"I doubt it… I mean seriously, what type of guy would be able to cope with interruptions at 3am, one-sided conversations over dinner, various trips often to remote areas on no notice… it's impossible to have a relationship doing what I do."

"Maybe the type of guy who has to work long hours, fly all over the country in a moment's notice, who often isn't even on this planet…."

"You mean someone whose job is almost as crazy as mine?"

"Isn't it worth considering?"

"Well that would depend on whether or not that person had feelings for me and actually wanted to try any relationship that passes the professional one already there."

"Oh… he does."

Annabel smiled and then gasped as she stood up quickly. "It's on the move."

"Where?... where is it going?"

Annabel grabbed the radio that was tucked into her jeans. "Colonel O'Neill…. Inform Halama to make sure the children are safe… it's moving rapidly towards the settlement."

"Acknowledged."

"C'mon." She grabbed Paul by the arm and began to run towards the main building. They were stopped in their tracks as dust flew up into their eyes and halted them in their tracks.

"Damn it!" Paul cursed and bent over so that the dust would not tamper his sight. Annabel stood back slightly and watched the dust swirl around. She stepped to the left and the dust storm moved with her. She tried to freeze the particles but found that she couldn't.

They both heard the screams within the main building and were powerless to get to them and help. Paul tried to raise SG1 on his radio but received nothing back but static. Silence descended suddenly on the settlement and the dust fell to the floor. Paul coughed as the radio kicked into life.

"It took Carter!"


	8. The Theory

Halama came rushing into the main hall shortly after Annabel and Paul entered

Halama came rushing into the main hall shortly after Annabel and Paul entered.

"The children are all present and accounted for."

Jack rounded on him. "Well we are not. It took one of my team. Now if you know something you are not telling me then now would be a damn good time to fess up!"

"I do not know why it has taken one of your people. Since you left us we have had no occurrences… no visitors have ever been harmed before."

Annabel watched Halama closely during the conversation, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Martouf and Daniel.

"One of my people is missing. Now I don't care how long it takes or what we have to do. I don't leave people behind. Do you understand me!?"

Halama bowed and quickly disappeared.

"What happened?"

Jack rounded on Annabel. "Does it matter what happened? Carter is missing!"

"I realise that but the smallest detail may have some significance."

"Jack… she may be able to help." Daniel looked at Annabel. "I know you don't believe in her abilities but she warned us. She knew it was coming! Now with everything you have learnt over the past eight years… I mean you've seen me die and ascend and come back again… for Christ's sake Jack, don't be so closed minded!"

"Daniel… now is not a good time to be questioning my judgement."

"Oh really… so when would be a good time. We both want the same thing Jack. We both want Sam back unharmed."

Jacob and Teal'c walked back into the room after having left shortly after Sam's disappearance to check and see if everyone else was unharmed.

"No one else was taken O'Neill."

"What I don't get is why Sammie?"

Paul shrugged. "Halama did seem surprised that she had such extensive knowledge of science and the Stargate. He even commented that it was unusual for a female to hold such standing. He seems to be of the mindset that woman have no place in that kind of role."

"A little archaic don't you think?" Everyone turned to look at Annabel. "What? Did no one else notice that the woman of this culture will not speak unless they are given permission? That the children who have so far gone missing are those of 'free speaking' mothers? Do you not realise that is how the witch trials started within America?"

"Oh right… so it all comes down to you does it?"

Daniel sighed. "Jack – this isn't about Annabel. And she is right. The name 'witch' was allocated to many free thinking woman in the past that refused to tow the line and follow the men's direction. I think the point she is trying to make is that Halama would have something to gain in eliminating such thinkers in his settlement."

"Colonel O'Neill. I realise that you don't believe half of the words that leave my mouth but at the end of the day, one of your team is missing. Now we can stand here and argue about history and the labels that were given while we get picked off one by one, or we can agree to look at the facts and come to a reasonable conclusion. It's your choice."

"Do you believe that we will indeed be 'picked off one by one' as you put it Annabel Watson?" Teal'c looked at her closely.

"If my theory is correct then yes Teal'c I do."

"And just what is your theory Ms Watson?"

Annabel sighed. "I believe that we have been brought here under false pretences. Halama knows a lot more than he is letting on. Firstly – he can see aura's which means he CAN see spirits. Secondly – I don't believe that these disappearances are random events. I think they are linked to certain people's actions. Thirdly – I have a suspicion that Halama or someone around here is actually controlling it. Now I don't expect you to believe me because let's face it, you've disregarded everything I have suggested already but cast your mind back to our little tour today. Daniel and I expressed an interest in the ruined church and Halama straight away jumped on the defensive and told us that it wasn't safe to go into and that it was out of bounds to everyone in the settlement."

"And that is relevant how?"

"Jack there were fresh footprints leading into that church. When I asked Halama about it he said I must have been mistaken as no one is allowed within the ruins. He then swiftly changed the subject. Jack I know what I saw."

"Look I'm not saying that I am definitely right, all I am saying is consider the possibility and let me do some ground work to support my theory."

"Fine but you are not going digging around for information on your own. Davis… do not let her out of your sight. I'm reassigning your sleeping quarters… you sleep in the same room, eat in the same room and you stay in constant radio contact… do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes sir." Paul frowned at Jack and looked at Annabel who just rolled her eyes and made her way out of the room.

"Well don't just stand there…. FOLLOW HER!!"


	9. Confused Feelings

Annabel paced the room by the window as Paul made the relevant changes to the room so they weren't sleeping in too close a proximately to each other

Annabel paced the room by the window as Paul made the relevant changes to the room so they weren't sleeping in too close a proximately to each other. He sat down on one of the beds and sighed. He had wanted more information regarding this trust fund he had over-heard her speaking off but he respected her wishes to refrain from the conversation until they returned to the SGC. He knew she had to keep her mind on the job just as he needed to concentrate on the task he'd been given by Colonel O'Neill.

But that was a problem. He'd already started to think about Annabel as more than a co-worker. He admired the qualities she possessed, the way in which she viewed her gift and he sympathised with how this had interfered in her life so far. He could relate to her in many ways. His own job made relationships difficult… but his admiration of her was slowly turning into something else. That in itself worried him slightly. He knew that he had been given the task of watching her and protecting her… he just hoped that his growing attraction wouldn't cause any problems.

There was also the other problem of her interest in Martouf. He knew they had spent time talking before they left the SGC. He also knew that Martouf being Tok'ra intrigued Annabel. Their shared ability to sense the entity that was out there also made sure they would be spending time together on the mission. If Paul was honest with himself… he was a little jealous of this fact.

"Is that a private conversation or can anyone else join in?"

He looked up to see Annabel staring at him with an amused look on her face. "Sorry – I was a little lost in thought."

"So I see." She walked over from the window which she had opened and sat down beside him. He closed his eyes and smiled as the cool breeze blew over his face. "I'm sorry that you got dumped with me. I'm sure that a Major of the Air Force would normally have better things to do on a mission than keep an eye on a civilian."

Paul chuckled. "That may be so but it beats the hell out of listening to Colonel O'Neill. He'll be losing his mind round about now."

"Yes. I realise that he has certain feelings for Major Carter that would be classed as un-professional."

Paul raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "Jesus… anything else you've picked up on."

"Well let's just say he's not the only one who has feelings for her that are being hidden."

"Really? Who? Martouf?"

Annabel shook her head. "No… he no longer feels as strongly for her. He just needs closure."

"Be careful Annabel… Martouf rarely loses what he sets his sights on."

"And yet he lost her."

"Yes… yes he did. Not through lack of trying though."

Annabel raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. "Uh huh… and you'd be saying this out of… friendly concern?"

Paul sighed. "Ok I admit… I admire you. And I know that admiration may lead to further feelings for you so whilst on one hand I do say it out of friendly concern…"

"It's ok I get it." Annabel looked into his eyes and smiled. "You have very honest eyes. That's a rare quality to find in a man."

Paul opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He walked over to the door silently cursing whoever was on the other side and was not surprised to see Martouf standing there. He stepped back to allow him entry.

"Martouf… Lantash." Annabel stood up and smiled at him. "Do you have any information for me?"

"_Indeed we do Annabel. We have been speaking with Polmino who was present at the time Samantha disappeared. She describes a darkness that descended onto the room and states that no one could see anything. One of the women present felt cold hands on her and panicked causing the others within the room to panic also."_

"Hence the screams we heard."

"_You are correct. She says that when the darkness rose, Samantha was gone."_

"Did you ask her what was being discussed at the time of the incident."

"_Indeed I did. Daniel was asking about the church you had encountered earlier on in the day. Halama was once again insisting that no one is allowed near the building and that it is unsafe to go within the walls. Samantha had expressed an interest in taking some soil samples from the area when Halama excused himself. He was gone for about twenty earth minutes before the incident occurred."_

"Interesting. So when we radioed into Colonel O'Neill, Halama was not in the room at the time."

Martouf's head dipped and he looked back up at Paul and then at Annabel. "You are correct. He had already left the area."

"That's more than a little suspicious." Paul looked at Annabel. "It seems to support you theory that Halama does know more than he is letting on.

"Martouf I want you to meet me here first thing in the morning. I want to walk out to that tree line and see what I can find."

Martouf nodded. "I will see you in the morning Annabel." He nodded at Paul and then left.

Paul leant his forehead against the door that he had just closed behind Martouf and as he turned he saw Annabel walk out onto the balcony of their room. The sun was beginning to set and the cooler night air was beginning to filter into the room. He walked over and joined her at the railings.

"Do you think it wise to leave the settlement?"

"Someone has to do it Major. Martouf will be with me."

"And so will I. And please… call me Paul."

Annabel placed her hands over her mouth and breathed deeply. "Paul… I understand that you have been given orders and I understand that you must follow them. But I do not think that you coming with us is a good idea."

Paul reached forward and turned her so that she was looking at him. "Orders are orders. I realise that you are more than capable of protecting yourself but I am not willing to allow you out there alone."

"I won't be alone. Martouf will be with me."

"Annabel…"

"Paul I can't protect you."

He reached up and touched her cheek. "I'm not asking you to."

She covered his hand with hers and moved her head, kissing his palm softly. "Yes you are."


	10. Exploring the woods

Annabel rose quietly from her bed and looked across

Annabel rose quietly from her bed and looked across. Paul seemed to be sleeping soundly so she softly crept over and checked his breathing. His breaths were long and deep. Satisfied he was not about to wake anytime soon, she quietly left the room. Martouf was waiting for her outside the door.

"Come on… I want to get to the tree line before sunrise."

They made their way out of the main building and stopped at the entrance to the settlement. The early morning mist covered the field and visibility was low.

"I suggest that we keep our guard up. I don't currently sense anything but that doesn't mean it's not out there."

"I agree." They began to make their way across the field in silence. Martouf watched Annabel closely as she scanned the area immediately around them. "What do you hope to achieve?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel like there may be some answers out here."

"Are your feelings usually correct?"

"Yes Martouf they are." She looked at him and smiled. "Do not worry – we will get Major Carter back."

Martouf's head dipped as Lantash came forth. _"You have been told of our relationship with Samantha."_

"Yes… I have read several reports regarding the matter. She carried your mate for a short while, which formed a bond between you… one that continued to grow over time. But you were both always unsure as to why this happened and you both still are unsure as to whether your feelings are for Major Carter alone or whether you feelings are just echoes of those for Jolinar."

"_You are very perceptive."_

"Comes with the job." They stopped just short of the treeline as the mist cleared. Lantash watched as she scanned the trees a small frown on her face. "I don't sense anything. Do you?"

He shook his head. _"No… we do not."_

She walked forward as he followed. She kept scanning the area as she pushed branches out of the way as she walked forward into the woods. Upon hearing motion overhead she looked up, scanning the tree tops for movement. She stopped as she felt his hand upon her back and waited for him to stand beside her.

She turned sharply to the left as she heard children's laughter. "Did you hear that?"

"No… I do not hear anything."

Annabel began to turn slowly in a circle listening for further sound. Martouf frowned as a breeze began to blow within the woods. He felt her hand on his arm asking him to stand still and he understood the request. The wind died as quickly as it had come. She pulled on his arm gently and began to walk back towards the field. He followed and they walked in silence as the mist began to clear. He knew she had found something but he did not know what but felt it wise not to question her on it.

The sun was beginning to rise as the mist cleared. As they approached the settlement, Martouf noticed Major Davis waiting at the entrance. "He doesn't look happy."

"No he doesn't but that doesn't surprise me."

Martouf nodded at him and walked back to his room, leaving Annabel to explain her reasons to him.

"What were you thinking sneaking out like that?"

"I told you, I had to go out there. I couldn't take you because frankly walking into the woods with too many people would scare off the entity and then it wouldn't be of any help to me."

"I'd hardly call three people a crowd. Besides if the numbers of people with you was important then why take Martouf at all?"

"Because I needed a second opinion. Why are you being like this?"

"Because when the Colonel finds out I'm going to be in big trouble."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Does it matter?"

Both their voices were getting louder as the discussion began to cross over into an argument.

"Yes is matters." She frowned at him. "Do not let your personal feelings get in the way Major."

"Oh I see we're back to being professional again."

"What do you expect when you react like this?"

"I can't help it."

"Well you need to try Major." She walked around him but he caught her arm. She sighed heavily and looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. Fear for her own safety. "I can take care of myself." She shook his arm off her and walked towards the main building.

He watched her walk away and cursed himself. Years of being professional in all situations, defused in one moment. When he woke that morning and found her gone, he had no doubt of where she was and who she was with. He left the room quickly and waited at the entrance of the settlement for her return. He'd spent ages scanning the mist waiting for their shadows to appear and when they finally had he'd noticed that there was no conversation between them. He knew deep down that Martouf had avoided the confrontation out of respect for her. It was her fight, her conversation to have.

He couldn't explain the jealousy he felt when he saw them together. He couldn't deny it anymore than he could deny that his feelings for her were growing faster then he'd expected. He'd woken in the night and watched her sleep. She was fitful and he had wondered if her dreams were telling her something. He watched her continue to turn, disturbed in her sleep. Then she calmed and settled… when he was sure the dream had past he went back to his own bed and slept.

He didn't hear Colonel O'Neill approach but he did hear the muttered comment as he walked by. "Tighter reign Major."


End file.
